


三篇小甜饼

by Euthan (Silver_Acetylide)



Series: A3! [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Human/Vampire Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Pining, Vampire Bites
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Acetylide/pseuds/Euthan
Summary: 茅崎至 / 立花泉。可以不用带脑子读的小甜饼。
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002564
Kudos: 3





	1. 监☆督☆召☆唤

**Author's Note:**

> 茅崎至 / 立花泉，（根本看不出来的）双箭头前提，
> 
> 关于至至发现自己真的能把泉妹召唤出来的魔幻现实小甜饼。
> 
> 雷点预警：
> 
> 无可救药的日语翻译腔，相当樱花妹的剧情展开，非常超现实的设定，大量私设与脑补。

说起来很不可思议，但是茅崎至真的学会了“监☆督☆召☆唤”。

万恶之源是因为平时在玩的集卡类手游又开了新卡池，这回的限定卡是和监督非常相似的角色“爱丽丝”的花嫁版本。之前还因为这个角色拜托过监督小姐代抽，还以为长得像出货率会变高。没想到监督小姐充分发挥了咖喱星人的号召力，抽出了普通的狗粮卡。因为监督小姐坚定地认为那张卡很可爱，到现在它还上着锁，在 BOX 里放着呢。

“嗯——抽一张爱丽丝花嫁，肯定能吓监督小姐一跳吧。”  
他愉快地想着。

满怀期待地出门转了一圈，没想到咲也这个长期卡池代打却不在宿舍，不知道是去哪里了。说起来，好像是去开会了？  
不过算了，自己抽也好。别的强度卡让代抽就算了，花嫁监督小姐这种卡让咲也代抽算怎么回事？出货了心情也会有点微妙吧。

……那不就像是，别人把她娶走了一样吗。

现在回过头好好想想，反正玄不救非，十连这种事直接抽就是了。  
但茅崎至也不知道自己中了什么邪，在按上十连按钮的同时，大声地喊了一句：“监☆督☆召☆唤——”

超现实的事情发生了。

监督小姐，真的被这么一嗓子召唤出来了。  
而且，正落在他的怀中。

至反射性地伸手揽住了她。

虽然想像平时一样说着“真的假的？”这样发出质疑，但是眼前这个，正是满开剧团的总监督立花泉本人没有错。她坐在茅崎的大腿上，又害羞又困惑：“至、至先生……！这是怎么一回事啊，我不是在给组长开会吗？”

不愧是戏剧脑的监督小姐，就连这个时候都先想着满开剧团的事情吗。  
不对，你可是坐在另一个男人的大腿上？被监督小姐这么信任是很开心啦，但是稍微有一点危机感啊。

茅崎至一脸无辜地摊手：“比起这个，监督小姐先从我腿上下来比较好吧？继续这样我倒是不讨厌，不过你的会还没开完吧？”  
立花泉似乎决定放弃思考自己凭空出现在这里的理由，一边极其诚恳地道着歉，一边离开他的怀中，向宿舍外快步走去。

太坦荡了吧，这个态度？稍微有点不甘心呢。  
不知道是从哪里冒出来的治学态度让茅崎至试探性地，再一次念出了禁忌的咒语：“……监☆督☆召☆唤。”

他眼见着监督远去的身影凭空消失，然后又出现在自己面前。  
真的是，像魔法一样。

因为立花泉茫然不知所措的表情实在太有趣了，他没忍住笑了出来：“真的假的，又成功了？”

难不成监督小姐变成我的召唤兽了吗，他充斥着各种游戏内容的大脑胡思乱想着，那种随叫随到、会永远陪伴我的可爱的召唤兽。要一直守护我的妖精监督小姐是假的，那这一次呢？

他咬了一下自己口腔内侧。

是会痛的。

监督小姐“一定是最近太忙了，出现幻觉了，嗯嗯”这样小声嘀咕着，不信邪地往外迈步，随后又精准地降落在至怀里。

茅崎至再一次伸手，虚虚地环在她腰间。

要不是他体能太废，这时候应该耍帅来个公主抱的。他觉得有点可惜。不过真的公主抱的话会被监督小姐觉得是被盗号了吧。

茅崎至甚至还想趁着她在发懵，再多召唤几遍。这样还挺上瘾的。

只可惜就算是满脑子只想着回去给四个组长开会的立花泉总监督，被人像刚才那样连续召唤好几次也会对情况有点正确认识的。

“至先生，”监督小姐正色地质问他，“别光顾着笑啦。这到底是怎么一回事？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，”茅崎至把罪魁祸首的手机放在一边，举起两只手做投降状，“我在抽卡的时候开玩笑喊了一声‘监☆督☆召☆唤’，没想到真的把监督小姐本人召唤出来了。”

“欸？骗人的吧……难道是满开剧团七大不可思议？不对不对，从没听经理说过，剧团里还发生这种事啊……”立花泉冥思苦想。

说起来，经理说到七大不可思议的时候，监督小姐本来不相信的吧。但是后来她却对七大不可思议的存在坚信不疑。该不会是她真的碰见过了吧？有点在意。

她看样子还要再纠结一会儿，茅崎至就打开锁屏看了一眼刚才那次十连的结果。果然没出。他悲叹着把狗粮卡全部喂掉了。

正当他怀疑抱着监督会不会比较容易出货，一时上头打算再抽一发十连的时候，监督小姐突然冒出来一句：“嗯……从好的方面看，反正至先生不爱出门，如果有什么事要赶回剧团，这样比较快，还能给剧团节省经费。”

是说要把这个当成交通工具的一种吗？

也不是不能理解啦。如果他俩的状况反过来的话，假如有可以省掉通勤的时间，直接被召唤回剧团的方法，茅崎至绝对会举双手赞成。

不过，他确实一有空就窝在宿舍里打游戏，比较方便她及时回来没错啦，但她的落点十有八九是他腿上这种事也多少考虑一下啊，监督小姐。

有时候茅崎至真的很怀疑这人一天到晚都是不设防的姿态，究竟有没有危机感这种东西。得亏他还有点良知（而且她一副不明状况的表情也怪可爱的），如果换成别人，结果就不好说了。

还是说他氪金战士游戏废人的光环闪耀到让她完全忽视掉了他的生理性别？

……这么一想好像也不是不可能。

茅崎至微微笑起来：“监督小姐？”

“怎么了？”立花泉一边给人发消息，一边随口应了一句。

她似乎是深知以茅崎至的玩心，不给他嘴上贴个封条的话，自己没走多远搞不好又会被召唤回来，干脆用 lime 给大家发消息说这次的会大概暂时开不了了。

就那样“咻”地一下凭空消失，想也知道肯定把大家吓了一跳吧。

四个组长大概都还在咖啡厅用着公用网络蹲守她的消息，第一时间回复了她，又追着问她刚才那是怎么回事，怎么一眨眼的功夫她就没影儿了。

立花泉“唔”了几声，似乎相当困扰的样子，在认真思考着怎么措辞才能让自己听起来不像被人盗了号。

向来沉迷游戏忽略别人的茅崎至，难得感受到了一丝被忽视的不满。

“我说啊，”他按下立花泉摆弄手机的那只手，与她对视，“监督小姐别总是看手机啦，差不多也看看我嘛。”

没有手机碍事，视野好了一点，他这才清楚地看见了她的表情。

然后是，宛若游戏 CG 一般动人的，满脸通红地回视着他的，总监督小姐。

倘若这张 CG 上有什么选项，大概不是“表白”就是“吻上去”。

面对那种表情还不做点什么就太不解风情了。所以，如果说，鬼使神差地，茅崎至的嘴唇在她嘴角轻轻贴了一下，也是可以原谅的事情吧？

其实标准的做法是直接嘴对嘴亲上去。他决定假装是自己有意为之，让“实在太紧张，亲歪了”这种丢人现眼的真相深埋心底，永远不见天日。

立花泉现在连耳朵尖都红了，不可置信地看他。

茅崎至用游戏宅发言给自己一晃神做出的不正当行为辩解：“总觉得都能看到对话框和选择肢了，下意识就行动起来了呢。”

“……至先生，刚才那是……”

心急了。真的心急了。他有点焦躁地想。刚才是冲动了，其实不应该亲下去的。

大概是被“监督小姐突然跟我变成绑定关系了，我喊一声她就会凭空出现”这种轻小说一般的神奇展开搞得飘飘然了。

茅崎至爽朗地笑着回答：“嗯，是 Kiss 哦。”

这个表情是在公司实践过无数次的，没有问题。声音也没有颤抖得多明显，不仔细听不会被察觉到的。

尤其在粗神经的监督小姐看起来，应该就只是平时的茅崎至而已吧？

但是，他是知道的。

实际上，他已经满手都是汗了，甚至还在微微发着抖，只要被人一看就会露馅了。不如说，在这种时刻还能像平时一样镇定自若的人，是根本不存在的吧？

感觉就像是打游戏打到一半就直接计算属性，提前开始结局判定了一样。

很奇怪的是，他在一瞬间甚至想到了之前和春组聊到的恋爱话题。

即使到现在，茅崎至依旧认为如果有得选的话，还是单恋比较好。至少单恋是可控的。吵架或者失恋这种烦恼，单恋的话，一件都不会发生。更不会发生这种像俄罗斯轮盘赌一般的场面。

唯一的变数是，他没想到自己有一天会这么喜欢一个人。

立花泉迟疑了一下，环顾四周，确认没人才小声说：“至先生，开这种玩笑真的对人心脏不太好……如果你是和别人打赌输了之类的理由才做这种事的话，一定、一定要告诉我哦？”

“我在监督小姐心中是这么轻浮的人吗？”茅崎至被她这么一打岔竟然觉得放松了很多，加了一句，“是真心的。如果我骗你的话就以后每次十连都沉船，这样你总肯相信了吧？”

不用照镜子都知道，说那句话的时候，他肯定露出了相当痛苦的神情。

看她的反应就知道了吧。立花泉先是一愣，随即笑了出来。

“……不用发那么毒的誓也可以啦。”她无奈地回答。

然后，立花泉捧着他的脸亲了上去。

和茅崎至不一样，她很争气地没有亲歪。那是一个正对着嘴唇的，标准意义上的吻。

茅崎至一边回应，一边恍惚地想，以后这个技能搞不好要改名叫“女☆朋☆友☆召☆唤”了吧。

……听起来也挺不错的就是了。


	2. 谁想看20多岁的公司职员戴猫耳啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 茅崎至 / 立花泉，双箭头。
> 
> 剧情梗概：
> 
> （青年爱丽丝活动期间）
> 
> 至至：谁想看20多岁的公司职员戴猫耳啊。
> 
> 泉妹：（飞速举手）
> 
> 雷点预警：
> 
> 一夜之间长出兽耳设定，非常不地道的又有兽耳又有人耳设定，被搞得烂大街的兽耳是敏感带设定，大量私设与脑补。

无论是谁，清早起来想揉揉脑袋却摸到一对热乎乎毛茸茸的猫耳朵，都会一个激灵被吓清醒的。

就算是沉稳靠谱，自认为不会被游戏紧急维护以外的任何事打垮的20多岁公司职员至先生也一样。

搞不好是之前分配角色的时候，想方设法把戴兔耳、猫耳这种艰巨的任务推到春组男大学生身上的行为遭天谴了吧。

他一边清体力一边庆幸地想，还好今天是休息日，不用上班。一直宅在宿舍里的话，变成什么牛鬼蛇神样子都不会有人管。如果永远不出门，他就可以当作无事发生过。

不过总有人会打破这份宁静。

“至先生，我进来了哦？”

哪怕、哪怕是龟吉也好啊，为什么偏偏是监督——

茅崎至就像当年头一次被监督撞破打游戏的时候一样用绝望的声音喊了一句：“别进来啊——”

已经迟了。潘多拉之盒被打开了。

立花泉扒着门，小心翼翼地探进脑袋来。本来，至可以毫无心理压力地夸她今天也很可爱。但现在她在自己眼中就是白长了一张天使面庞的地狱恶鬼。

“你……还是看到了。”茅崎至眼神死。

他不用照镜子都知道自己都当社畜了还长个耳朵，这副样子得多不协调。他本以为自己天天游戏废人的颓废样子已经没法更毁形象了。这可真是世事难料。

正当茅崎至努力祈求给他猫耳的缺德上天再行行好赐他一个标着“读取存档”的按钮的时候，监督小姐说话了：“……猫耳？”

茅崎至脑中响起了圆桌骑士系列 RPG 中 Game Over BGM 的旋律。

立花泉双眼放光，紧紧盯着他的耳朵，无意识地感叹：“好、好可爱……”

在她说话之前，茅崎至本人一直僵着一张脸，不作声地等着她的反应，一副马上要上刑场的样子。与发色相同的猫耳倒是坦诚地耷拉下来，似乎很沮丧。

虽然对猫没有对咖喱那么热衷，但面对那样的奇景，不觉得可爱是不可能的吧？

立花泉捂心口吱哇乱叫：“这也太可爱了，太犯规了吧……！”

“——欸？”是茅崎至的第一反应。

因为在公司一直维持着的虚假精英形象，茅崎至没少听别人说过帅气、王子之类的赞美。但二十多岁的人了还被年下的监督小姐夸可爱还真是有点吃不消。

而且那个眼神，简直和真澄看监督时那狂热的眼神有一拼。说起来为什么啊，难道真是因为这对耳朵吗。

脑袋上的猫耳不受控制地、疑惑地抖了两下。

“咕呜呜呜呜萌死我了——”立花泉抓住衣襟，发出被锁喉一般的奇妙声音。

……真的假的。

监督小姐，原来，好这口的吗？

还没等茅崎至的大脑成功处理“认真靠谱事业心很强的监督小姐居然喜欢看 20 来岁壮小伙脑袋上顶个猫耳”这一冲击性的事实，她已经撸起袖子，气势汹汹地走了过来。

立花泉向他一鞠躬：“至先生，失礼了！”

她说得很急，似乎多说一秒会有铡刀从天花板落下来一样。

茅崎至没听明白她要干嘛：“什——”

她直接上手了。

这人一边撸猫还一边感叹：“呜哇，这发质，这手感，不愧是至先生……！”

揉搓了几下猫耳朵还嫌不够似的，顺着头发一路捋下来，手指尖不经意地擦过他的后颈。是娴熟无比的，基本可以写入教科书的撸猫手法。

不妙啊。

他本来觉得长个猫耳是安全的，除了会丢点脸没什么大问题。

毕竟，猫耳和猫尾巴相比应该算好办的。被人注视头顶总归后腰强。而且，那种市面上一抓一把的黄色废料作品，不也都是摸尾巴才会摸出感觉来吗。

但也许身体除了长了猫耳，其他的地方也跟着有了相应的变化吧。总之茅崎至被她这一下子爽得头皮发麻，弓着身子差点猫呼噜。

这对耳朵，敏感过头了吧。

现实生活缺少艺术加工，被人抚摸猫耳的感觉应该就像触摸皮肤一样，甚至隔着一层皮毛感官说不定还会变钝才对啊。至少他早上起床无意间摸到这对东西时并没有什么快感。

还是说是人不同的原因？

茅崎至努力压住自己被摸出的喘息声，不想让本来就足够奇怪的场面变得更加奇怪。

“真可爱，”监督小姐陶醉地说，“你都在发抖了。”

这是什么抖 S 发言啊。她真的有意识到自己在说什么吗？

茅崎至试图吐槽一句，但连话都说不出来。

很不妙吧。这样放任下去绝对很不妙。

那种感觉不是性快感，至少他知道这件事。

可是被抚摸时强烈到让大脑空白的满足感让他相当恐慌。

他感到赤裸。

从职场那副假精英的伪装就能看出来了吧，茅崎至并不喜欢自己的事被暴露出来的感觉。真的被人知道什么的话，弄不好一整天都会心情烦闷。公司同事那些直白不加掩饰的打探隐私的问题，或者看实况的粉丝想方设法想撬出他私事的话语，全都被他有意识地回避掉。

他把自己用一层又一层蛹与茧一样的东西包裹起来，然后才会觉得安全。

眼下的状况，怎么看都太超过了。

无论是不经意地碰到颈部的指间也好，自己抑制不住的喘息声也好，发丝与猫耳的交界处那被无数次拂过的敏感区域也好，面前女性垂下的一绺带着香气的长发也好，不顾他的心情狂跳不止的心脏也好，全部都太超过了。

宛若真夜中旖旎而不明所以的梦，但又带着扫兴的负罪感。

茅崎至凭着自己最后一点羞耻心，向外冲了出去。

太奇怪了。只是普通的摸摸耳朵，最终居然能发展成这种事态。

该说真不愧是她吗？

之前那种令人头晕目眩的，绝对过量了的多巴胺分泌过于吓人了。

因为太舒服，他一时似乎连好好呼吸都不会了，更不要说他本以为早已得心应手的表情管理。她只是纯粹地感到好奇，想摸摸这对新生的兽耳而已，可自己的反应也太不像样了。

他差点以为自己会当场死掉——死于成年人的羞耻心，或者对“将心中所想完全表现出来”的恐惧。

所以他逃跑了。

还好手机之前玩完顺手就揣兜里了，不然都跑出来了又折回去拿手机的话，他可真是不知道该怎么收场了。茅崎至在阳台抖着手清了会儿日常，聒噪的心脏才稍微安分下来一点。

游刃有余是茅崎至的美学。

他讨厌落人下乘，讨厌处于被动的状况。游戏当然是这样，在生活中的各种方面也都是这样。按他的想法，恋爱这种事就是要由他来掌握主动权，偶尔撩拨两下，见好就收，才比较安心。

而且，他是个很贪心的人。

有了喜欢的女孩子，想成为她名正言顺的男朋友，这是当然的。但是隔着一层窗户纸的暧昧期也不差。他并不讨厌看到监督小姐因为他的言行想东想西、不知所措的样子。打游戏不是也经常会有这种情况吗？因为太喜欢了所以迟迟不舍得通关。

一切，全都被这次突发事件打乱了。

不过回过头仔细想想，监督小姐本就不是个会按常理出牌的人吧。

“——至先生，终于找到你了！”立花泉的声音从背后的不远处传来。

完了，最终 BOSS 登场。

茅崎至缓缓地，悲壮地转过了身。

关底 BOSS 监督小姐正两手扶着膝盖喘气，似乎是一路小跑上来的。好在别人不在。现在的状况就够头疼了，不需要再来更多人知道他长兽耳的事了。

她缓了一会儿才开口：“对不起，至先生！至先生一定对这个状况很困扰吧。我却……不但没有考虑你的心情，还——”

在她看来是这么回事吗，因为被揉耳朵很生气所以跑掉？

茅崎至听不下她自责的语气，半道截住她：“没有的事。监督小姐不用道歉。你没有做错，是我这边的问题。”

“至先生这边……的问题？”立花泉有些困惑地重复他的话。

说实话，从发现自己兽耳的那一刻起，茅崎至就知道，肯定会有人来摸的。

他倒是不介意这个，甚至还有一瞬间想过“如果满开剧团里每人摸一次给我一百日元，搞不好能攒下好几单的钱”。

唯一没料到的是兽耳敏感过头了。他被摸懵了。

实不相瞒，再多摸一会，他怀疑自己都要蹭着监督小姐的腿毫无形象地喵喵乱叫了。

茅崎至试图用含糊的说法搪塞过去：“嗯，因为猫耳比较敏感。再多摸一会我怕自己会控制不住对监督小姐做出一些出格的事情。”

这么说的话，她会乖乖躲远一点吧，他想，毕竟平时还挺害羞的。

完全出乎意料的是，立花泉立刻铿锵有力地回答道：“那不是更好吗？”

这人，是不是，完全被猫耳冲昏头脑了？


	3. 温柔地戒掉碳酸饮料的方法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 茅崎至 / 立花泉，交往中设定。
> 
> 剧情梗概：
> 
> 至先生一夜之间变成了吸血鬼。
> 
> 好消息是他再也不用担心打游戏会被饥饿影响发挥了，
> 
> 坏消息是碳酸饮料现在尝起来淡得像白水，他得找个替代品。
> 
> 雷点预警：
> 
> 突然变成吸血鬼设定，吸血行为双方都有快感设定，肢体接触及性暗示，大量私设与脑补。

众所周知，吸血鬼，是一种喜欢宅在家里，能不出门就不出门的生物。

众所周知，茅崎至，也是一种喜欢宅在家里，能不出门就不出门的生物。

可能是因为这种奇妙的相关性，第一次听说自己的男朋友茅崎至莫名其妙变成了吸血鬼的时候，立花泉发现自己竟然……也没有太惊讶。

茅崎至瘫在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地清体力。

从清爽的、王子一般的优雅气质，玫红色的眼睛，白皙到有些病态的皮肤，到白天与夜晚的巨大反差，他其实都……还挺像个传说中的血族的，所以种族变了其实看上去也没什么违和感。

不如说，还因此有了人外属性加成，就连茅崎至现在漫不经心玩方可梦的样子，都有种颓废的美。可能是到现在都没进过食的缘故，他现在还多了个小动作，时不时伸舌头润一下嘴唇。

那样是很色气没错，但尖牙若隐若现，又提醒她吸血鬼和人类是捕食与被捕食的关系。她本能一般地感到危险，可是又挪不开眼睛。

立花泉捂了会儿心口，拴好自己心里狂野地绝叫着冲撞搞破坏的巨鹿，清了清嗓子，正色问：“我看书上说吸血鬼会见光死什么的……至先生现在还能在白天出门吗？”

茅崎至回答：“这个嘛……传说有夸大的成分啦。太阳照在身上多少会有点不舒服，不过没有到危害生命安全的地步，所以上班通勤的问题可以不用担心。”

立花泉刚想松口气，又听见他说：“比起这个，我觉得比较困扰的是食物。”

“……难道从此以后，至先生都不能吃人类食物了吗？吃了会觉得反胃之类的？”

立花泉担心地问。

如果是她的话，光是自己以后永远吃不了咖喱，一吃就会生理性反胃这一件事就足以让她崩溃了。面对着美味的咖喱却吃了就吐，简直是对咖喱的亵渎。

太过残酷了，太过残酷了，这是何等的酷刑啊。

“那不就再也吃不上监督小姐的爱心咖喱了吗？这种结果我可不能接受。安心吧，监督小姐，”茅崎至看表情就猜得出她在想什么，有些哭笑不得，摸了摸她的头，“普通食物我还能照常吃，只是觉得味道淡了一点，而且吃再多也没有饱腹感了。硬要形容的话，大概就是地位从主食变成了可有可无的零食吧。”

“那至先生说的困扰是指……”立花泉有点疑惑。

“嗯……可乐之类的饮料，现在喝起来没什么感觉，像自来水一样，打游戏都没兴致了。所以想问监督小姐愿不愿意献身一下呢？”

立花泉睁大眼睛：“……欸？”

可能是因为面前的吸血鬼太过池面的缘故，拒绝这种话根本说不出口。  
立花泉想了想：“既然献血什么的对身体没什么损害，让你吸血应该也没关系……不过至先生不要一口气喝太多哦？之后还要给剧团排练，要是我状态不好给大家添麻烦就不好了……”

茅崎至一只手撑脸，笑着说：“关注点好奇怪啊，监督小姐还真是一如既往地戏剧笨蛋。我怎么舍得把监督小姐珍贵的血当成那种廉价量贩品对待呢。不过，之前没觉得一直不喝血有什么问题，但是从刚才看到监督小姐开始，喉咙就一直在发痒了。说不定食欲和性欲真的是相关的。”

他要是害羞忸怩一下倒还好，但是用这么坦荡的语气说这种事……  
立花泉只觉得一股热气从脸和耳根一路窜到脖颈，结结巴巴地说：“但是……性、性欲什么的……怎么突然说这种话——”

“啾。”

茅崎至把害羞的女朋友拉到怀里，先低头温柔地亲了一下，才露出了尖牙。形状明显不属于人类的牙齿在她脖颈处摩挲了几下，似乎是顾忌什么而收敛着，又似乎只是单纯地在思考从哪里下口。

立花泉还没来得及脸红心跳，就被冷得一哆嗦。  
不光是怀抱，连呼吸也带着不容忽视的低温。但可能是对象特别的缘故，她并不讨厌。仿佛是在夏日里拧开水龙头，被水流细腻地冲刷手掌。

他的皮肤给人的感觉，正是那样惬意的、舒适的凉意。

虽然冬天不能抱着他取暖了，但是夏天应该可以省下好多电……她模模糊糊地想。

“那么，我要开动了哦？”

“嗯、嗯，请用……”立花泉也不知道自己在说什么了。  
耳边传来带着笑意的声音：“居然说‘请用’，也太可爱了吧。”

手机和桌子接触的轻响。  
茅崎至咬了下去。

“咦？”  
这是立花泉的第一反应。

不痛。一点也不痛。

虽然充分认识到自己脖颈处被咬了个窟窿出来，但她预想中的疼痛完全没有到来。与其说是痛苦，不如说是……截然相反的感受。

舒服得可怕。  
舒服到会让人沉迷，产生“就算血被吸光也无所谓”的想法的那种程度。

那种感觉，简直像在做那种事一样。  
甚至比那还要……

她喘了口气，小声咕哝了一句：“……好、好色情……”  
如果被吸血是这么舒服的事，感觉所有以吸血鬼为男主角的言情小说都变得非常好理解了。

似乎只持续了一瞬，又似乎有一整个永恒那么漫长的时间流过了。  
立花泉几乎化成一滩泥软在吸血鬼的怀里。

“……真甜啊，”茅崎至舔了一下唇角，手指搭在她的背上，一路下滑，“虽然想像小说里一样帅气地说一句‘多谢款待’，不过大概要留到之后再说了。”


End file.
